


Drabble: The Phone Call

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-11
Updated: 2003-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if this thing had any real order, this would be an interlude.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> if this thing had any real order, this would be an interlude.

"Bean."

"Orlando."

"What can I do for you?"

"You and Vig still kinky bastards?"

"So what if we are?"

"Thinking of a wedding present."

"We aren't getting married to get presents."

"Then why are you getting hitched? Exclusive fuck rights?"

"No. It's a testament to our love and devotion for each other."

"So...it's exclusive fuck rights."

"Well, yeah. Goddamit, Orli, you've seen the man."

"He has nice hips."

"Yeah."

"And thighs."

"I know."

"And his cheekbones aren't bad."

"Watch it. He's mine."

"Eyes for no-one but you."

*sigh* "What was he thinking, stripping?"

"Testament to love and devotion."

"Fuck off."  
   
 


End file.
